Discontinuation
by Vikare
Summary: A dump of discontinued and incompleted works, contains Neallen  Shonen-ai! , Family!Neallen, OC/Canon pairings, and family fluff. Mostly Allen and Neah-centric. You'll see some familiar stuff here.


**A/N**: Welcome to my Discontinuation Dump for 2010...! Basically, it's just ideas of stories I haven't finished. Some of them are only a few words long, and you might see some familiar OCs...!

* * *

**Content**

**FAMILYSTORY1** ... Family!Neah/Kid!Allen with a bit of Mana

**NEALLEN1** ... AU, Hint of Neah/Allen. 17 year old Allen.

**FAMILYSTORY2** ... Another Family!Neah/Allen, Mana is gone for 50 days and leaves a little Allen in Neah's care.

**NORMAL!ALLEN** ... What if Allen wasn't born with Crown Clown?

**CROSSOVER** ... AU. A bit Neah/Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, was planned to be Allen/Sakura

**BLURRING** ... Told in OC point of view, didn't get to D. Gray-Man part yet.

**SUNNYSIDEUP **... Similar to** BLURRING**.

**DETACHDIS1** ... OC-centric. Eventual OC/Allen. Chapter 1 of Detach, a deleted story.

**DETACHDIS2** ... OC-centric. Eventual OC/Allen. Chapter 2 of Detach, incomplete.

**OCSTORY2** ... A sort of companion to Detach, before its actual story line.

**KOKONASTORY** ... Remember the girl from Chapter 187? The one that Allen saved? Yeah, that's her right there.

**MIRRORDIS** ... Twincest, OC/Allen. Eventual Neah/Allen. Chapter 1 of The Other Side of the Mirror, a deleted story.

* * *

**How to Navigate**

Press CTRL + F to find the section you want to read using the content codes below, or simply scroll until you find the story you were looking for.

* * *

**FAMILYSTORY1**

A sigh escaped from between Neah's lips. He looked at the man sitting on a crate in front of him, Mana.

"While I was gone, you adopted a kid?" he asked. Mana nodded in return, a happy smile on his face. To see his younger brother perfectly fine was pure joy for the clown. Even though he adored Allen, he couldn't help but to have a higher affection for his younger brother. It was just slightly higher, he found out that kid could grow on someone, fast.

"I'm sure you won't mind him. He's a polite child," Mana said, "I raised him, after all."

His younger brother let out another sigh, this was Mana he was talking about. He probably could turn some of the worst children into a gentleman or lady with the right amount of love, care, and responsibility. The Fourteenth himself was a bit confused on why his brother didn't change him mentally and personality wise (or maybe he had already changed), then he came to the conclusion that they grew up together. Sometimes, they would have natural immunity against tricks they've used against each other in the past.

Anyway, that was off topic. Neah snapped out of his daze to glance at his chuckling brother. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"Just your expression." The man said, his chuckling muffled down to a small smile.

After a few more exchanges between the siblings, a small browned haired boy ran from the tent toward the direction of the Walker brothers.

"Mana! I-" the brown haired child began, but stopped after seeing another man with his adoptive father, "who's that?"

The child, Allen, glared at the younger of the Walkers. Neah glared back with more intensity. Neither of them turned away from each other as invisible sparks flew between during their eye contact. It seemed like both of them didn't like each other, Mana thought warily. Allen immediately clung to Mana, never letting Neah out of his sight while doing so.

"Allen... this is my brother, Neah. Neah, this is the child I told you about. His name is Allen. Isn't he just adorable?" Mana asked. He smiled and lifted Allen up to his lap. Even though sitting on Mana's lap, the glaring between the two never ceased until the youngest decided to break the silence, out of kindness as he noticed Mana's fidgeting.

"My name's Allen, sir, and you are?" He asked politely, though there was a threatening undertone toward the opposing man.

Neah replied, "Neah Walker, I'm your adoptive father's brother."

Allen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "That makes you my uncle, right?"

"Yes."

Then the glaring began once again.

Neah loved his nephew, nevermind the fact that Allen was adopted. The boy was a gentleman and had the sweetest smile ever. When Mana made a visit to Neah's apartment, he would always bring Allen with him. Each time, the three would have fun playing board games like Monopoly (though for some reason, Allen always won even though he was only a child). Sometimes they would go around the town to buy sweets for Allen. Honestly, that boy was spoiled by the Walker brothers. But everything changed since Mana died. On Christmas day three years ago, Mana and Allen's house was set on fire by an arsonist. The criminal was still on the loose.

When Neah heard of this news, he immediately drove to his brother's home, only to see a crying Allen getting carried to an ambulance. The interior of the house was burnt to ash. Nothing came out unharmed. All memories of Allen's childhood were gone.

And it had been three years since Neah last saw Allen.

* * *

**NEALLEN1**

"Neah, I know you're Mana's brother. But that does not give you the right to barge into my apartment at 4 AM in the bloody morning," Allen stated. His tone was weary and tired as he had just gotten up to answer the doorbell. For the nth time in his life, he wanted to kick his pedophilia uncle out onto the street, but he can't. Why? It's simple. His adoptive father would sob continuously, making the white haired teenager to succumb to his every plea.

Damn his soft spot for Mana.

"B-but!" Neah pouted, "I'll tell Mana that you wouldn't let me in!"

Allen's left eye twitched in annoyance. Why couldn't the man comprehend that he was straight. Maybe it's because he hit the man too hard on the head when he was little... let's take a little flashback for humor's sake.

_A five year old Allen Walker was currently being moshed by his uncles and grandfather._

"_Oh! He's so cute!" Sheryl squealed in an abnormal pitch that was meant for girls, teenage girls. All the other members agreed, Wisely ruffling Allen's white locks while Lulubell pinching - more like abusing - his pudgy cheeks, making them all red. The child whimpered, why didn't they harass Road? Maybe it's because he didn't see them everyday. Even Road was yelling about how she wanted to 'play with Allen' and 'give her a chance to spend some time with him.'_

_Ugh. Allen was not having a good day. He never liked to visit his aunt and uncles._

_Then strolled in Neah._

_Who hugged him, snuggled him, and-_

_Allen snapped, and swung his little leg at the man's head._

Okay, so it's his fault that his uncle wasn't right in the head. So what? It's not like things could get any worse.

Only if Allen knew as Neah stumbled into the apartment.

* * *

**FAMILYSTORY2**

Day 1

Allen Walker never disliked anyone, besides his indirect relatives. To be honest, the only person he disliked outside of his extended family was Kanda, that scowling worker at the pastry shop that Mana and Allen would like to go every weekend. It wasn't the fact that his aunts, uncles, and cousin weren't nice. He just felt like he didn't belong in that family, much like his adoptive father. Somehow, they just felt evil to him with their dark – almost grayish to Allen's eyes sometimes – skin and golden eyes. Though they never did anything out the ordinary, he could imagine them being crafty, sneaky, and full of deceptions and lies. The child didn't know why, but they fitted into the category of "villians" or "people to avoid". Thus, he tried to avoid them whenever he can.

Only one person from that family seemed to be "weirded out", Mana's brother. What was his name? Neah? Yes. Neah. What an unusual name to be given to a child, but then again, Mana's name wasn't "normal" either.

* * *

**NORMAL!ALLEN**

Allen was nameless, the third child in his giant family of seven. His parent didn't bother to give him a name; they were too stressed out by the fact of having yet another child to add to their family. Despite their poor status, they couldn't bear leaving him out on the street. Then, how did he got the name Allen? It was simple, someone gave it to him. He barely remember who gave him the name, but he could recall the name "Mana Walker" and a few other details, but man's face was a blur to Allen.

Currently, the brunet was balancing five plates; two on each arm and one clenched between his teeth. He wore a hand-me-down vest -courtesy of his older brother- a worn dress shirt that was getting a bit too tight, and a pair of trousers he was growing out of.

At least his life was better than those street rats who had to live on pickpocketing.

* * *

**CROSSOVER**

"Sakura, I know that this might be the last time we meet because of Watanuki's powers. Please promise me something." Syaoran said, while gripping the said girl's hands. A silent tear fell down his cheek, he wanted her to be happy. He won't bring Sakura down to the Earth with him. Tsubasa, that was their name. They were a pair of Wing. Destined to be together, yet somehow so distant. He hated to see her plunging into the Earth with him. The teen knows that they will never be together. He would continue his travel, while Sakura would be in this world. Waiting for him forever. Forever don't exist, he had to let her go. It pained him to do this, but he won't bring her down.

He had to let her go.

"Syaoran...?" She whispered softly, knowing that he was in pain. Signs of worry etched over her face, he hated to see her like this.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that you love me, but this is impossible. We both know this. Let it go, Sakura."

"Alright."

She lied.

When the brunette girl walked into the store, the pianist couldn't believe his eyes. He merely continue on playing the song. In truth, he was entranced by her smile, the soft look in her eyes, and the pure aura around her. To everyone else, she was just a nice girl. To the pianist, she was an angel. An angel that he feared to taint. She was delicate, yet strong at the same time. Her posture was graceful, though she had an adventurous air around her. Her image was surreal.

He wouldn't believe she existed.

* * *

**BLURRING**

Everyone's view on life is different. Everyone's feeling on life is also different. Sometimes their life pass slowly as they age. For others, life is an exciting and thrilling ride. Both kinds of people long for it to stay, they don't want to let go. Eventually, the ride will always end. Suddenly or slowly, brutally or peacefully, there will always be those who wants to grasp onto the lifeline as much as possible. They don't want it to end. Not yet, they always say, I have many more things I want to do. Though, some are exceptions, they've enjoyed life and accept the fact that it is going to end.

There are always exceptions to everything.

Like me.

Life is just a blur. One moment, I was laughing at something with my friends, then seconds later, I found myself at home doing homework. I was crying, then I was reading. It happened all the time, I didn't question it. All I know is that whatever I've been doing, it made my parents happy. That's all there is to it. I existed for one sole reason, making my Mother and Father proud and happy. When I showed them my first report card, they would smile brightly at the A's I have. My Father would shower me with compliments, and I was statisfied.

* * *

**SUNNYSIDEUP**

Five minutes, that was all the time she needed to finish this.

A Japanese girl stared intently at the object in front of her vision, the nibbling on her right thumb's fingernail never ceased. Even after 18 years, she still could not break that habit. Her eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted in concentration. Sweat began to form on her forehead. Come on! Where was her composure?

Four minutes left.

The tapping began, wood impatiently against wood. For a brief moment, she knew what she had to do. But the next second, the idea was just gone from her head. Just, gone! The blasphemy! She nibbled softly on her lower lip.

Three minutes. Oh Kami-sama, she wasn't going to make it.

It was decided, Kohane had an artist's block.

In approximately two minutes, the Japanese teenager had to get dressed. In the 15 minutes after that, she would have to be in school.

She let a sigh escape from her lips. Being an artist is hard. But juggling between her passion -or rather, her life- and entrance exams? Juggling three sharp knives would be safer than that.

* * *

**DETACHDIS1**

"_Tusia! Watch out!" Ewa cried out, dropping the basket full of berries and herbs she collected. Her body froze, making her useless as the wild boar charged at her daughter. The boar has an unfamiliar yellowish gleam in its eyes, visible even though it was some feet away from Ewa herself. Tusia's immediately held up her arms in a X position, her head ducking behind her arms instead of trying to run. Maybe it was fear that made her unable to run. Helplessly, the mother watched the boar made contact with her child, tusks first. The boar squealed in pain, __as if it ran into a wall of solid steel. The girl flew backward, back making contact with a tree first, then her head. Tusia let out a cry of pain at the collision, going limp soon afterward. Ewa panicked, her daughter was going to die. Tears started their way down her pale cheeks. She hold her her hands together, silently praying that the Lord will have mercy on her daughter and let her live; she couldn't die this young. Not yet. Ewa left the basket on the ground to pick up Tusia instead, she didn't have anymore time to waste. The mother began her way to home as quickly as possible with the weight of her daughter on her back. It had never felt so heavy before._

* * *

Fio fiddled with her worn cloak, the hood casting a shadow over her face. It has been a few years since she joined General Yeegar as his apprentice, around four years if her memory serves her right. It was also a week since she left his side to join the Order. The ground beneath the wagon was bumpy, making her bottom ache since she was sitting on the wooden floor of the wagon. Another rock, or bump, shook the wagon. Fio groaned in discomfort; she bet going on foot would be much better than coming with the Finders. She cast a wary glance at the Finders around her, at least they were suffering with her too. Some whispered to another without sparing her glance, while others whispered while pointing at her discreetly. Well, not so discreet in her terms. She was a soon-to-be exorcist after all. Hesitantly, she rose from her seating position, grabbing onto the side of the wagon for support. Fio made her way to the front to greet the Finder driving the wagon. She waste no time after introduction to ask how many more hours is it until they reach the Order. The answer she got was 'little less than 5 hours I reckon. We might be stoppin' for a break.' She nodded and gave her thanks to the Finder, who was named Alec. After the brief interaction with one of the people on board, she returned to her seat. _It's going to be a painful ride._ She thought, closing her eyes to make an attempt to fall asleep. Much to her surprise, later that day, she did.

A Finder nudged the sleeping girl, "Lass, wake up. We're here."

Fio immediately straighten up and jumped to her feet on instinct. Her eyesight were blurry, so she rubbed them with her hands, only to feel the cloth of her cloak on her eyelids. She opened her eyes again. Much better. She gave her thanks to the Finder, exiting the wagon that was parked in the Order. It was huge, she widened her eyes. She tilted her head to get a better look of the building. This is it, she's going to become an exorcist soon! Her palms were sweating; she didn't know if the cause of this was from either excitement or nervousness, most likely both. Inside her chest, she could feel her heart pound faster than usual. She let out a mental squeal rather than a physical one. After all, she was not going to make everyone look at her like she was a maniac. Fio tugged at a man in white coat and proceed to ask him if he could lead her to Komui Lee, the Supervisor of the European Branch of Black Order. The man eyed her suspciously, leading her to the Supervisor anyway. He opened up a big and intimidating door to reveal hundreds of paper scattered about the room, a Chinese man with a white beret on his hair looking over and furiously working on the paperworks. The man that led Fio to the Supervisor didn't bother to avoid stepping on some of the papers as he introduced the girl to Komui.

Fio searched inside her cloak, pulling out a letter and handed it to Komui, "My name is Nastusia Laszewski, an apprentice of General Kevin Yeegar."

"Welcome to Black Order Miss Laszewski! My name is Komui Lee, the Supervisor. It's such a pleasure to have another exorcist here." He replied with a smile. The man took the letter and his eyes scanned the letter, he warily glanced at the new exorcist's small cloaked form. She recognized the look and took off her hood. Komui's eyebrows shot upward, the girl's right cheek was covered by some sort of brown tattoo, it contrasted greatly with her pale skin. "This is my Innocence when it isn't activated, the brown area of my skin can move and merge on my skin. The darker the brown is, it means the more I focus my Innocence on that spot. The Innocence hardens my skin, making it a defensive Innocence as well as an offensive one. So I use hand to hand combat with Akuma." Fio quickly explained. He doesn't need to know the side-effects.

"So you have to be in the front line..." He mumbled, it was sad. The teen in front of him wasn't tall at all, even shorter than Allen. "We will need to get your Innocence's Synchro-rate checked soon by Hevlaska."

"I see... General Yeegar told me of this, should I get checked up immediately?" asked Fio.

Komui chuckled nervously, "Unfortunately, a past 'incident' managed to damage some of our staircases and equipments that are needed to get to her." He doesn't need the new exorcist to be wary of him on the first day. Unlike Allen. "I think it's best that you settle down first, after all this is going to be your home. The uniforms will come later though." said the Supervisor with a warm smile. The girl was much like Allen, now to he thought about it. Both have an aura of 'politeness' around them, as well as light colored hair and 'decoration' on their face. He sighed mentally, it was cruel how the world works. She didn't look past 14 years of age, height wise.

"I must request something." She asked.

"Ask away."

"Please call me Fio instead of my real name, I feel more comfortable with Fio instead of Miss Laszewski or Nastusia. They're both a mouthful."

"Why Fio? Judging by your name, you're Polish. Correct?" He asked, mildly amused at the nickname.

"It was a remembrance of my Mother when I left her to become an exorcist, she loves the way the Italian decorated their homes with flowers ever since an Italian family moved into our town." There was a hint of pride and respect when she said "Mother".

"Well, isn't that interesting. Two parasitic Innocence under six month." He muttered, scratching his chin. His eyes looked distant under the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

Fio raised an eyebrow, "Two? Who's the other one?"

"His name is Allen Walker. Just recently, he has been placed on a mission with my precious Lenalee." From his use of tone on the name 'Lenalee', this person must be pretty close to the Supervisor. "He better not touch my little sister!" This only confirms Fio's suspicion.

A little chuckle sounded from her lips, "You are very protective of your sister... I envy her. I never had any siblings before." She smiled lightly.

She was just like Allen. Hiding behind that smile of hers.

_Stop smiling you idiot, one of these days you're going to get smacked because of that stupid grin of yours._ A voice sounded in her mind, a female voice.

Fio simply retorted mentally to that voice with a simple 'Shut up.' The supervisor noticed the slight annoyance that appeared on the Polish girl's face, but didn't ask anything of it. Instead, he poured himself another cup of coffee before picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Fio.

"Talk to one of the scientist or finders, they'll lead you to your room. We'll take care of the rest of the stuff tomorrow..." said Komui, yawning a bit. A man with dark golden hair, dressed in white lab coat, glared at the supervisor from behind stacks of paper and books. Fio didn't notice him behind all that paper work until he glared rather openly. Komui seemed to take notice of this and began to ran. The man following behind, ditching what he was working on. Once again, the girl chuckled in amusement and left the two crazy scientist to their own antics.

* * *

**DETACHDIS2**

Outside, a storm was brewing. Leaves weren't dancing as they had in a light breeze. They were carried away violently by the sharp wind.

Fio found herself sitting on the bed; no, _her_ bed after a sleepless night. She hadn't gotten any rest at all, maybe it was because of the excitement or nervousness that became a blockade. The blonde teen gave out a tired sigh, hopefully they won't notice the black bags she felt developing under her eyes. Maybe she should change, but she lost most of her clothes during an Akuma attack two days ago. Warily, she sniffed herself, frowning in disgust when the smell reached her nose. A bath seemed like a good idea right now. Slowly, she stretched her arms and legs before climbing off the bed, wondering where she could get some clothes to wear. A slight frown etched onto her face, should she ask Komui? He might be busy, but she didn't know anyone else in the Order right now. Except from a few Finders who accompanied her throughout the journey. The frown on her face didn't disappear; were the people in Black Order cold to new people? Maybe, because she picked up a few harsh glances and hushed whispers about her. It was probably the cloak she wore, it was very likely that was the reason. Her uncovered feet touched the cold floor as she was lost in thought, the sudden iciness caused the teen to shudder and break her brainwork. She reached for her gray cloak, wrapping it around herself as quickly as possible. Winter's coming, she noted briefly, looking out of her window at the gray sky. Every cloud hanging up the sky looked like snow was about to drift from it at any moment. Her feet slipped into a pair of black Chinese slippers, it was a gift from General Yeegar. She had declined most gifts bought for her over the four year period. The teen knew that her Master had been trying to get her to warm up with him, it worked. She apperciated the fact that her Master had been kind enough to let her adapted. He never pushed her far beyond the limits. Why didn't he? She could've been much more stronger than she is now.

Quietly, she opened the wooden door, peering outside to check if anyone was there. Why would Fio worry about the people? The frown returned again, but disappeared just as quickly. There were no reason for her to be afraid, no reason for her to hide and try to make herself invisible. After closing the door silently, she scrambled toward the direction of Komui's office. Or was it the other way? She didn't need to know. Someone will lead her there anyway. Her Chinese slippers made a soft tapping sound, quick and light steps. At last, she managed to find her way to the Office. It didn't take her long, she was just naturally good with remembering where she went. She thought the path might be longer than usual, as the person who showed Fio her room was also introducing her to the various rooms of the Black Order. She had to admit, everyone was getting along with each other. It was peaceful yet chaotic at the sametime. She stiffled a giggle when the image of the man who she learned to be Reever chased around the Head Supervisor. It seemed that the Order was immature, compared to what she was told.

Fio knocked on the door, a bit jittery as she heard some unpleasent sounds from the other side.

"Who is it?" It was Komui's voice.

Fio replied, "It's Fio. I need to talk to you about my stay at the Order."

She waited for a few minutes before the disturbing sounds stopped. "You may enter.."

With a little bit of force, she pushed open the door to Komui's office. The work area was messy as ever. This time, she didn't bother with avoid stepping on the paper. She found out that it was near impossible unless one can levitate or fly. Komui was sitting in his chair, working on some paperwork diligently. Or was it an act to look professional? Fio didn't care right now. She needed some clothes and direction.

"Is there anyone free that might be able to take me on a tour in Black Order?" She spoke smoothly. Her eyes trailed to the suspicious green goo on his table. What was he doing? Fio didn't linger on this question, the only reason to invigorating events happening in the Order was entirely Komui's fault. Either him or the Akumas. This wasn't her words, it was Reever's. The Supervisor's shoulders sagged, as if he had been expecting something important so he won't have to do his paperworks.

"Alright, I'll inform a female finder and direct her to the Office right now. I'm sure she can also show you the mess hall after you finish." said Komui with a little smile, picking up the phone and dialled someone. He spoke briefly into it before hanging up. "Nina should be here soon. She's a really nice girl, I'm sure you two would get along fine. Take a seat while you wait."

Fio sat down on the couch before Komui's desk and made herself comfortable. Few minutes later, a female in her late teens walked into the office, the finder's robe's hoodie was off, revealing chopped brown hair and tanned skin. Once again, no one in the Order cares about not stepping on the papers. She briskly treaded to Fio, examining her with dull green eyes before they started to shine.

The tanned female stuck out her hand for Fio to shake, "My name's Nina. So you're the new exoricst, huh? Nice to meet you, I hope you aren't like that Lavi."

Fio took her hand in a firm grip, "Likewise. But pardon me, who is Lavi?"

"Some idiotic redhead that's like a rabbit. Jumping around all the time."

"Ah... I see."

Komui smiled and ushered them to start the tour right away. There was an awkward silence between the two as they left Komui's office. Nina began her tour about the Black Order, speaking in an apathetic manner about the history, its layout, and the departments. Like a school teacher lecturing a bunch of children, Fio thought, but didn't realized that she spoke it out loud.

Nina chuckled, "I'm boring you aren't I?"

The girl blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Well.. the tone reminds me of my teacher who lectured my class like that..." She trailed off, lost in memories of her childhood.

"You wanna hear some stories about the Order, ya know? Some fun facts?" Nina offered. Her tone taking a 180 degree turn.

"I suppose." Fio mummbled.

"Heh, it's crazy here. Ever since I've been living in here as a kid, a lot of things happen."

Nina began to tell Fio the tales about crazy robots called 'Komurin' that managed to destroy the Order building everytime it was made. Blame the coffee, not Komurin, Nina quoted Komui. Every moment or so when they arrived at someplace important, for example the mess hall and the library, Nina would stop to explain to Fio on some information the blonde girl should know, though this time in a lighter tone. After they finished up touring, Nina stopped by her room.

"Stay out for a while, I need to get you some clothes."

Fio just nodded, waiting patiently outside. While waiting, she could hear the shuffles inside the room. Nina must be getting her some used clothes to wear, but wouldn't the finder's clothes be too large...? She just shrugged. At least she'll have some clean attires. A few minutes later, Nina came out with a pair of boy's trousers, white blouse, and a pair of... are those lacey panties?

Fio blushed at the sight of the lingerie, quickly snatching them before anyone walk by.

"They're my old clothing. I've been here awhile now, I tend to keep all my clothes and 'useless' things I've collected. Here, you can have them." Nina said with a giggle, while shoving rest of the clothes into Fio's hands. "Off you go to the baths now. Get cleaned up and go to breakfast. You smell."

After getting herself clean and soaking into the warm water, Fio felt much more refreshed than she had before stepping into the bath. Nina didn't come into the bath with her, but instead told her that the finder would be waiting in the mess hall. She pulled on the panties, feeling a bit uncomfortable, at least she didn't have to wear a bra. One of the good thing about not hitting puberty. After dressing in the slightly large pieces of clothing, she exited the bath without a disturbance from anyone. There mustn't be a lot of females here, Fio thought, as she heard various noises over on the male side. Even though the bath was separated according to gender by a sturdy wall, she couldn't help but to check to see if there's any crack or hole that was created over the years. Fio had an unreasonble paranoia when it came to physical appearance. Maybe because of the scars she got from that incident. Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

**OCSTORY2**

"You bastard! GIVE ME BACK MY ROBE!" Nina yelled rather angrily, chasing after Lavi when he took her finder's robe. She was pissed off, nobody touches her finder's robe. No one. Not even that crazy Komui.

Lavi chuckled, "Is that how you treat your superiors?" He waved the robe around like a maniac while running down the Order's hall. The brunette girl finally snapped, first Kanda was bragging about how exorcists were chosen ones of the God. Chosen ones, her ass! God must've been high when he picked the following people as exorcists; Lavi and Kanda. Kanda is a complete asshole, jerk, and related words that can be labelled on that.. thing.

She growled before putting an extra burst on her legs, pumping them faster until they seem like a blur. "BOOKMAN JUNIOR, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU."

Lavi doesn't take any notice to her threat, still laughing his head off.

Until he met a dead end anyway.

"Oh shi-!"

It doesn't really help everyone's nerves when a sudden scream of pain reached their ears. They recognized the scream immediately as the redhead. They chose to ignore it. He had it coming one of these days. With all the pranks he pulled, especially on Nina, who cannot resist to torture that guy. Well, maybe a few of the kinder people, but others would happily kick that redhead's ass. Some sighed, exorcists get all the luck. Stupid higher ranks.

Later that day, Lavi was found in the infirmary with a scolding Matron and Nina stubbornly looking away from her lecturer. Some people that visited the place laughed at the ice pack between Lavi's crotch.

Ouch, there's a big dent in his ego now.

* * *

**KOKONASTORY**

The first thing Lavi saw when he came home from work was, "Come back you brat!"

Allen scrambling after the man's kid. Well, adopted kid to be exact. The blonde girl was making faces at her Godfather while running around. She screamed shrilly when Allen pounced on her.

"Got'cha!" He exclaimed, then began to tickle her. Livia began giggling, trying to get away from Allen.

"Haha! Okay- Hehe! Okay, I give up!" She gasped out, between giggles as tears streamed out from her eyes. Her face flushed from the tickling. The white haired man finally stopped teasing his Goddaughter and grinned at her.

There was a moment of silence before Lavi coughed.

"As much as you are pedo for my daughter, I will not allow this happen in front of me." stated Lavi with a smirk on.

Allen scowled at the eye patched man.

"What's 'pedo', Dad?" Kokona asked innocently, bright shiney eyes and all. A Moe Factor of 10.

Lavi blushed a bit, "Well it's-"

"Don't corrupt your daughter's mind!" Allen yelled, grabbing a nearby book and threw it at Lavi. Direct hit! Lavi was takened down by Allen's 'Book throw.' Lavi has fainted.

Allen had a proud smile on his face, "Time to go to bed now."

"Aww..."

* * *

**MIRRORDIS**

Today wasn't exactly one of the best day Allen had, nor was it the worst. Though his twin's constant nagging is really getting on his nerves, making it more agonizing by the minute. He groaned and muffled his ears beneath the bedsheets. Though that didn't help on tuning out the annoying chimes of 'Allen~ Allen~' over and over and over...

"Allen~ You're going to be late, it's 15 already." Now that got him awake.

With a slight 'eek' and a toss of the bedsheets, Allen Walker was up and ready to take on what the good Lord has in store for him -note the sarcasm. Unless it's his twin. He'll never be prepared for his unexpected and rather disturbing look-alike. Elian was the worst person to live with, unless the other roommate was girl or gay. Which, of course, Allen was neither. Even living with a person sexually active as much as his Godfather never turned him slightly gay even once. How did he manage that? Well, the thing is that he rather not get turned on by his own face. That fact really traumatized Allen for a brief moment when he was still "innocent". Ha, there's no such thing as innocence now. Every kid on the planet knows cuss words and what Mommy and Daddy's alone time is. They just don't mention it.

He quickly snatched up his clean shirt and pants lying on the seat of a chair. Since there was no time for shower, he grabbed his toothbrush and comb before cleaning himself off of the morning weariness. After stripping off his pajamas and putting on the white and black striped tee with the jeans, the backpack tagged along as the teen ran downstairs. He dashed into the kitchen quickly, opening the fridge to scan for any sign of edible food.

No such luck.

A sigh escaped from his lips, guess he'll have to wait until lunch

Someone blew on the mildly depressed boy's neck, briefly, "Allen~ If you don't get your sweet ass out of the house right now, Lenalee isn't going to be very happy if you were late, again." Allen wasn't really surprised by this action, but rather annoyed than anything.

"Elian, when are you going to stop harassing me and sing my name, for that matter." He replied with venom.

His brother merely smirked (and Allen could feel it when his brother smirks, it was an instinct or something), "Fine fine, be a spoilsport and ruin my fun. Besides, it's only 5:15." Allen raised one of his white eyebrow in slight amusement. He was surprised that his twin would rise at such an early hour just to annoy him. Heck, he probably wouldn't even spend ten dollar to play tricks on Allen. Waking up at 5:00 does not equal ten bucks. Reason? He's a Lazy slash Horny Bastard. With capitals and a period.

"So... what are we gonna do now?" Elian asked, leaning on the kitchen counter. Their adoptive father, Mana, was gone for the week due to an untimely business trip. Leaving both teenagers alone in the house either wrecking havoc or cleaning up the chaos. Wrecking havoc applies to Elian only, mind you. So with their guardian gone, Elian had no one to annoy. Allen had no one to report to when his twin destroyed something. The younger twin swears that one day, Elian was going to be the reason for the sudden bankruptcy of his family. Allen looked at his twin's unruly white hair for a moment before shrugging. He then opened up the cupboard to spy for any food that Elian hadn't had to time to ravage in an unmannerly way. God knows what he did to the leftovers. Being the bastard he was, his twin would rather not know what he did. Allen shuddered at the thought before closing the cupboard. Deciding it would be wise not to trust anything that wasn't his or Mana's belonging in this house. He was going to be buying some hand sanitizer for himself and condoms for his brother. Maybe he should also look up to see where's the nearest hospital offering HIV tests. If his twin test positive, he wouldn't be shocked. He felt pity for whoever laid with him last.

* * *

When there's nothing to do, usually, there would be a competition between the two on something beyond anyone's wildest imagination. Whether it be a simple brawl of strength or sitting through a horror movie marathon to see who would puke first, Elian always wins. Besides that game of poker. His younger twin briefly pondered on this fact, but concludes that he shouldn't dwell on this fact. Currently, he mourned over a lost bet on who would get to school first.

"You cheater. I ran, you took Mana's bike." Allen recalled, glancing over at his twin with a frown.

Elian smirked, "You're the one who cheats when there's money involved."

Allen winced at this fact, yes he did cheat during poker. Mainly because of their Godfather's ridiculous debt, which Mana did not take notice on. Allen didn't want to stress more on his Adoptive Father's health. The two walked to their locker, conveniently (in Elian's view) placed next to each other. After all, they were twins. But on the inside the two were different like on the opposite sides of a coin. For example, Allen's locker was clean, neat, and organized by classes. While for Elian... well, it's messy as a drunkard's house. Just stuffed into a tight 4 feet tall and 1 feet wide space. The contents barely fit in that little space, threatening to spill anytime. It was a miracle that all of them didn't crash down on Elian the second he opened it.

"Let's see, homeroom, homeroom, homeroom." He murmured, while trying to find the papers for homeroom. While Allen was already heading toward his own homeroom. Meanwhile the older twin finally found his binder and papers, Allen was already gone from the long hall.

"Allen?"

The name echoed down the empty hallway. Heck, he shouldn't have waken his younger twin this early in the morning. The earliest teachers were probably in their homeroom, leaving the halls empty. And Elian didn't practically like emptiness.

"Allen~!"

Meanwhile, the said boy sneezed a bit while looking out the window. "I think I'm going to take a nap..." He yawned a bit. Tired from running and didn't get enough sleep, he fell asleep before his head could lay on his arms. Outside, the sun started to rise and two students started walking toward the building. One had obnoxiously red hair and another had long black hair. Those two do not go well.

A sound of wood hitting wood echo through the room, waking up Allen for the second time today. He blinked drowsily before rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. Then he looked up at the person who woke him up. "Stop slacking off bean sprout." The long haired Japanese teen glared at Allen.

"For you information, school hasn't even started yet. So I can take a nap, BaKanda." The teen hissed, insulting the other in his native language.

The said Japanese narrowed his eyes further, but said nothing. Normally, he would make some comebacks that would piss Allen off.

"Che, it'll be worthless trying to talk some respect or sense into a fucking brainless bean sprout." He said before walking off.

Allen retorts with"Whatever, grandpa."

"Says the one with the white hair."

Before Allen could say another smart-ass comment, the door slammed after Kanda exited. Leaving him alone once again. Now today wasn't a bad day as the British teen would think. It was just fucking weird so far. Especially when Kanda looked like he was going to bite the white haired teen. Allen took a glance at the clock in front of the classroom. People should start arriving soon. The bell rang and sounds of footsteps began to fill the hallways. Like now. He started counting down on the clock while students filled in the room. Occasionally, there would be a flirtatious or a casual "Hey Allen." He would generally greet back with a polite "Hello" or "Good Morning", never bothering with the names.

"10... 9... 8..."

Quick and heavy footsteps can be heard out the door.

"7...6...5..."

The door opened in a hurry, almost slamming into a person's face.

"4...3..2..."

A blur of red jumped on Allen and squeezed him tightly.

"1..."

"GOOD MORNING MOYASHI-CHAN~"

Allen noted that Lavi was squeezing him tighter than usual today.

"Good morning Lavi, now please let go off me before I run out of breath."

After a few more seconds, the red head finally let go off Allen. He took the time to get some air back in his lungs. Lavi just grinned at the reaction that his friend had. His usual goofy grin brightens the atmosphere, like always. "So how are you doing today?"

"Elian was acting like a twat." He muttered under his breath. "Oh wait, he is one."

Lavi sighed and shrugged apologetically at the younger teen, "The usual, eh?"

"Yep." Allen said with a grimace that looked like he ate something nasty.

"Poor you, wanna come crash in my house again?" Lavi offered, with a perverted grin.

The other looked at him like he was an idiot. "Tough. Thanks but no thanks."

The red head's hair flopped a bit from where his green bandanna hold up, like a rabbit's ear, and he put on a pair of puppy eyes that would put a puppy itself to shame. "Please~?"

"You are this close to being my brother, personality wise." He emphasize this by showing the distant between his thumb and index finger. Quite close, if one had to say. "And you know that those puppy eyes never work on the master himself."

"Aw, Allen! Don't be so stingy!"

He replied with a weary look, "I have work today."

Which actually translates to:

"No Lavi, I have to deal with my cancer stick addicted and womanizing bastard of a Godfather's ridiculous debt by working my ass off. I just don't have time."

Allen explained to him in that exact sentence, when they first became friends. Ah, the good old days back in middle school. That's when Allen called him 'Carrot top' before they began their everlasting friendship.

Ah, good days, good days. When they were young, free, and innocent. Okay, not exactly innocent, but you get Lavi's point.

"Lavi, the first 30 minutes in school after you get off the bus is for dropping off your backpack in your locker, taking out your junks and organize them for your first class. Not to harass your friend."

Lavi cried out slightly as he was kicked out of the room, some students snickered at this. This was their daily comic of the day.

Minutes later, the school bell rang, informing every student and teacher in the building that it was time for class, and the principal wouldn't be happy if he finds people who are suppose to be inside the classroom dawdling in the hallways. That means you Elian, yes you. No matter what the teachers say or the daily visits to the principal's office. Elian always manage to find himself tardy for his homeroom. It wasn't the fact that he continue to flirt with every attractive girl that came up to him or his 'friends' that ask him on assignments and miscellaneous questions. Daydream always hit him a few minutes before class. It was usually about his younger twin.

Ah... Allen used citrus shampoo last night didn't he?

It was always that kind of thought, always about Allen. Allen's scent, Allen's smile, Allen's cute voice, Allen's angry glares, Allen's whines, Allen's clothing, and of course, Allen's secretly masochist side. Of course, this was just Elian's sick sick fantasy along with Tyki. Maybe that or Elian's a narcissist. Yep, he was definitely a narcissist. Or maybe it's because of his twin's childish looks.

Or maybe it's a little bit of both.

Ah crap! He's gonna be late again!

* * *

**End note**:

And that's the end of it! I hope you had fun!


End file.
